1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to cables, such as those used in downhole operations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cable represents a significant cost of downhole sensing systems. Cost drivers include materials, supplier yield issues, and associated testing costs. Delays in cable build cycle time lead to increases in time needed for delivery of the cable. Wasted cable also represents significant cost since there is often a significant amount of unused cable remnants (e.g., lengths less than 1500 meters) due to manufacturing defects.
Various such cost associated problems exist with prior cables, which may utilize a polymer buffer between armor tubing and an inner tubing carrying optical fibers. In addition, the polymer buffer can contribute to pinching of the inner tubing at bends in the cable and requires removal prior to welding onto the armor tubing. Termination of such cables requires complicated and time consuming procedures.
Therefore, there exists a need for an improved cable and cable termination.